


falling for the mundane things in life

by charjace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary entered the world differently, M/M, background Magnus/Alec, background izzy/lydia, background maia/clary, idk what this is, it was suppose to be based on a song but i got carried away and now it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: what happens if clary talked with luke that night, and they went away before finding out jocelyn is at the new york institute? can simon still be pulled into the shadow world if his friend never goes missing?





	falling for the mundane things in life

It was dawning on the colder seasons, the cold air blowing past him as he stared down into the river. It was dark outside, so when the water would ripple, the light from the street lamps would move with the movement. The movement wasn't fascinating, but it was  _something_  to look at, to try and get his mind off of everything that seemed to have been going on. Valentine being back and wanting the cup, there was no one who knew where it was and they were losing Shadowhunter's because the madman was ever so persistent in his search for the dam thing that he had lost in the first place. There was a newer Shadowhunter, no, make that  _two_. Though the female had been brought to them by a werewolf, the other – he seems to have transferred over from the London Institute. Maybe he could go and jump in the lake? Enter the realm of the Fae, eat one of their foods to make himself stuck down in the world, away from this madness. 

Trying to capture Valentine was hard, the first time he had him the man had the audacity to proclaim that he was his father. So many obstacles, they had to go through – they found an unconscious woman that time, who seemed to have been under a spell from a warlock, so they set to finding the nearest High Warlock. The new female Shadowhunter was brought in then, claiming the woman was her mother. The thing was, that was  _Jocelyn_ _Fairchild_ , the one everyone knew to be married to Valentine, meaning she was  _his_  mother as well. 

It took them almost a week to figure out how to wake Jocelyn up and it took another week after that for him to even be in the same room as her. Then another day before he introduced himself to her, and he watched as fear flashed in her eyes as she looked at him. He wanted to run, because his mother looked at him like he was feeling the past weeks. 

Worse thing is, Valentine planned an attack on the Institute and by then, Jocelyn had confined that Valentine had experimented on him, with demon blood, and they'd also found out that Clary, Jocelyn's daughter, had pure angel blood in her system. They also found out that if he were to touch the sword, the thing will be destroyed instead of activated with the ability to wipe out all the downworlders. But, you see, it was all a lie. He was  _not_  who Valentine had raised him to believe, he wasn't the son of a madman, he wasn't the son of  _anyone_. He was the one to activate the sword, killing many innocent people and it hurts because it just isn't fair. Not to them. 

He just wants to escape it all, make a whole new world for himself but he can't bear the thought of leaving his family, the one he calls his family, the Lightwood's. They're really the only thing keeping him grounded to staying in the world of mundanes and Shadowhunters. 

A cold gust of wind blows by, and he pulls his leather jacket in closer as he leans against the railing of the bridge. Or maybe he could just do it? He just needed to take a few steps back and run and jump. Maybe the Seelie Queen will kill him for killing her kind. He would sure as hell welcome it. He was really contemplating it, and if you gave him a few more moments he probably would have but his thoughts had been interrupted by someone taking to leaning against the railing next to him. 

"Hey," They spoke, breaking the little silence between them. "I noticed you've been standing here a long while. A date stand you up?" 

He gave a small shake of his head, turning his head to see a guy around the same height as him, with round glasses adorning his face and his curls a mess upon his head. "No date, just... looking." 

"Cool," The guy replies, pulling a little at the sleeve. He watches as the other looks down at the dark water, and a faint little smile forms on his lips. "My friend, she would love to draw this sight. She's an amazing artist. It would be cool, a picture of this badass looking guy looking down into this darkness that is water." 

There was a light downturn of the mundane's lips as he finishes his sentence, and it makes the Shadowhunter worry, "Are you okay there? I mean... you were smiling five seconds ago talking about this friend of yours, then you faltered. You in love with her or something?" Watching as the other seems to glare at the water, he thinks he hit it right on the dot. "Oh... you do." 

"Yeah... but I don't know where she is now. It's like she up and vanished when she and Luke went away. I thought we were best friends, and that she could tell me anything, but whenever I try to call her... nothing. I've tried Luke, but he says that she's just busy with art school, but when I went there, Clary wasn't there. Maybe she figured it out, that I loved her and she didn't like it... Oh I'm sorry, you probably don't care about the bullshit going on in my life," The other says, taking in a long deep breath as he looks up at the night sky, barely making out the moon in the sky. 

The names this guy spoke, Luke, that was the name of the werewolf who had came with Clary, who seems to be an artist. Oh, shit! This mundane, was friends with people of the Shadowworld and he had  _no idea_. "Do you want to go get a drink?" He's not sure why he asked the question, or why he did to a mundane. 

"Uh... I'm under-," 

"I know a bar, come on," He says flashing one of his most charming smiles, and something inside of him flutters when the other nods his head in agreement. "Okay, it's this way..." 

"Simon," The male fills in as he follows him down the bridge. 

There was a little quiet between the pair, before the Shadowhunter spoke, "I'm Jace." Silence fell over them again, and soon they were in front of a bar that was labelled,  _Hunter's Moon_. It was a bit of a suicidal thing, daring to enter the place that many downworlders frequent, but he didn't care. He tells Simon to go take a seat while he orders them something to drink. When the mundane is gone from his side, he walks up to the bar where he sees Maia – a werewolf he's meet a few times. 

"You know, this bar is full of people who probably want your head," Maia says, pulling out a glass and filling it up before handing it to a customer near Jace. "Is that why you brought a mundane in here with you?" 

Jace shakes his head, "I know they do, I don't blame them. Have you seen Clary recently?" 

"Why wou-," Jace gives her a pointed look, and she rolls her eyes, "Okay, she and Isabelle had came by earlier. Actually, they left not too long ago. Are you wanting a drink?" 

"Uh... yes, please. Two beers please," Jace says, flashing a smile and grabbing out his phone as Maia make the drinks, he texted Clary before heading to the table Simon was seated at with the drinks. He asks Simon what he does, and the male started to talk about how he's majoring in Music and doing accounting to please his mother. The guy seems to have a mouth on him, and when Clary enters the bar, Isabelle is behind her then they're heading towards him. 

"Jace? W-," Clary's words falter when she sees who his company is, then she is glaring at Jace. "You better not have hurt him! I swear, he has nothing to do with this world." 

"Clary? What are you talking about?" Simon questions, reaching a hand out to touch her. Yet, the reach seems like he's hesitant to do so, like maybe he doesn't quite believe that she is there. "Where have you been? Luke says you're at school, but I can never find you. You stop answering my calls? What's going on? Are you on something?" 

"No, Simon. It's... complicated. I'm sorry, I should have called you back," Clary says, taking a seat next to Simon and the pair seem to get to talking. Taking it as his queue, he walks away and Isabelle follows him out the door. 

They're walking back to the Insitute, there was silence between them as they walked in step with each other. Nearing the place, Isabelle decides to speak up, 

"So, how did you meet the mundane?" 

"I was at the bridge, one of the ones that lead into the Fae Realm and he just started to talk to me," Jace says with a small shrug of his shoulders, feet walking up the stairs. "He said his friend went missing, said he knew a Luke, a Clary. Not hard to figure out. I'm going to go get some sleep. We've got some things to sort out, and the Inquisitor is coming in tomorrow." 

Jace sees Isabelle give a small nod of her head before they separated ways, he went to his bedroom, stripping himself of most of his clothes before hoping into his bed. Letting sleep overtake him before he has to get up, shower, dress and talk with the Inquisitor. 

Of course, nothing goes over smoothly when it comes to his life. No, first the Inquisitor hounds him and Clary 'special' abilities that came with the pure angel blood that Valentine had put in their systems. Then finding out who his  _true_  parentage is at last, only to barely have a family to hold onto. His mother and father, both dead. Leaving the Inquisitor, his grandmother who he tries so hard to please to the point where he fucks up and lets her put him in charge when she leaves, for agreeing to letting her put chips in the downworlders. 

He's still sporting the bruise Maia had given him the other day, not bothering to use the Iratze to heal it. Not when he deserved the punches he had thrown his way. He does find himself unchipping Maia, under the order from Alec, who he made the Head. Alec was more suited for it than he ever will be, it wasn't who he was. He was a follower, a  **solider** , not the leader and surely not the one the Shadowhunters, or anyone of them needed. His life was a wreck of a mess. 

The Shadowhunter finds himself sitting at bar of Hunter's Moon, Maia pouring drinks as she looks at him. He's just staring down into his half empty glass, like that would do anything. 

"You know, you keep your face like that it's gonna stay that way forever," A voice pipes in before he feels the presences of someone sitting next to him. Turning his head, he spots Simon and lets a small smile grace his lips. "What happened? I mean, I know it was probably nothing and you were just being nice and all. But, why did you leave in the middle of our talk?" 

"Clary came by, and you two got talking and I thought you two should catch up. So I excused myself," Jace replies, going to take a sip of his drink. His face contorting into confusion as Simon looks at him like he grew two heads. "What?" 

"No, Clary never came by. We were talking, and at some point, I just forget what happens but I remember you just... not being there," Simon says, his eyes trained on Jace like he was trying to figure something out. 

Simon's words only made Jace confused, but then it hit him and he called Maia over, "You and I need to talk, Simon I hope you don't mind. I'll be back," Jace says looking at Maia and then to Simon before heading out the back door, not caring that it was for staff only. "What in Raziel's name happened?" 

"Ask Clary," Maia says, crossing her arms against her chest as she raised an eyebrow challenging. "It was her choice." 

"To wipe his memories?" Jace questions, crossing his own arms against his chest. "Why?" 

"He started to freak out, so she called Magnus and asked him to wipe his memories of everything she had told him of the Shadow world, including your involvement in it. It just happens to also leave him with thinking you stood him up," Maia replies, giving a one sided shrug. "He's a good kid, don't drag him into this world." 

"So I get to look like a dick to him, wonderful," Jace grumbles, he meets someone who doesn't know about his fuck ups and he could have a clean slate, but of course it gets pulled around so he looks like an asshole for just 'leaving' Simon alone in a bar with no reason. Letting out a sigh, Jace decides to head back into the bar to see Simon still sitting at the bar. For some reason, that made him smile a little as he took a seat next to him. "Sorry about that." 

"It's okay, she your girlfriend?" Simon questions, and Jace can hear Maia snort and he swears he hears her say  _'maybe in his dreams'_ before she's off to serve a customer at the other end of the bar. 

Giving a small shake of his head he replies, "No, she's not. I'm not seeing anyone." 

Simon seems to sport a widening grin, "Cool. Hey, um... I know it's late but like maybe would you like to go to the last viewing of  _Spiderman Homecoming_? We could definitely get to the nearest movie theatre in time to catch it. That is if you even like Spiderman. It's cool if you don't, it's all cool." 

Jace didn't have a clue as to what Simon was talking about, and his head tilted a little to the side as he watched as the mundane seemed a little flustered. "Uh... sure. Why not?" He answers, and feels something  _ping_  somewhere in his body when Simon looks at him with a huge smile upon his lips. "On the way, I can explain why I left the other day." 

"Okay. Let's go then," Simon says, getting out of his seat and heading out, Jace following behind him. 

-&-&- 

The movie had been good, granted it was the first one that Jace has actually taken the time to seen. Being a Shadowhunter didn't really leave him much time to do something so mundane as sit down and watch a movie for its entirety. Simon had made them stay until every last credit had rolled, claiming that there was going to be something, that there always was. Jace didn't get it, why did they have to go through all that to see  _that_. 

He doesn't really remember going back to the institute or falling asleep, but he must have because he's being awoken by his phone going off. Groaning a little, he blindly fumbles for his phone with his eyes closed, when he finally got his hands on it he answers it with a groggy  _hello._  

 _"_ Where are you Jace?" Alec's voice says coming through the phone, making him a little more alert to the conversation. 

"Uh," That is a good question, where was he if he wasn't in his bed. Rubbing a little at his eyes as he opens them, he looks around the room. It certainly was different to the rooms he's seen in his life, then there is a faint sound of a woman calling someone and – oh, okay. "I'm okay. Give me half an hour, I'll be there." 

"Okay," Alec says before hanging up, and Jace runs his hand over his face and sits up to find Simon standing in the doorway. 

"I guess Captain America is finally awake," Simon greets with a grin upon his lips, before nodding to the phone in Jace's hand. "You got somewhere to be?" 

"Yeah, that was my brother. Some family thing, he wants me back home," Jace replies, standing up and stretching, the sounds of his bones clicking together was nice and he let out a small sigh. 

Simon gave a nod of his head, "Do you have time for some breakfast? I mean, my mum did make enough for everyone." 

"Sorry," Jace apologises, and he's surprised at how easy that word fell from his tongue. Putting his phone back into his pocket. He was almost out the door when Simon grabbed at his arm. 

"Wait," Simon says as he moves over to the desk that was in the room, moving his hand over the desk and writing something down on a piece of paper. "Here, if you want too, I don't know catch a movie again, or to just... talk," The mundane is handing the piece of paper over to Jace, and as he looks down he sees a string of numbers. 

Plastering a charming smile on, he puts the number in his pocket "I'll keep that in mind, see you Simon." And with that, Jace left. It didn't take him long to get back to the Institute where Alec had new orders for him, he and Clary were to go into the Fairy Realm to talk to the Seelie Queen, it was a request from her, herself. So of course they were going to go. 

Everyone separated when they were giving their tasks so they could get ready for the days missions. In his room, he has his phone, stele, the piece of paper Simon had given him and his weapon sitting on his bed as he pulls on a clean set of clothes. He's pulling on his jacket when Isabelle walks into the room, raising an eyebrow as she leans against the doorframe. 

"Where were you last night? We went to the bar, but Maia said you left," Isabelle questions, a little quirk of her eyebrow, silently asking him if he went home with someone. Her eyes scan him before looking down at his things on his bed, and a smirk spread across her face, "Oooo did we get a number? Is she cute?" 

"Hey," Jace says as Isabelle dashes quickly to grab the piece of paper, she grabs it just before he does. "I still haven't put it in my phone yet." 

"Do you like them?" She muses, and Jace can tell that she is enjoying this teasing. 

"I've only meet them twice," Jace counters, picking up the rest of his things and holding his hand out for the piece of paper Isabelle had. He let out a little laugh as she gives a bit of a dramatic pout as she hands over the number, it was cute – but it wasn't going to get him to spill. "Is Clary ready?" 

"Yeah, she will meet you there. She is making a quick trip to her friend, just to show him that she's still alive," Isabelle informs him before she leaves Jace to program in the number, before he too is exiting and heading down to central park. 

-&-&- 

After debriefing with Alec, he's sitting in Alec asks about what he should do about Magnus. Jace tells him to  _just go for it_. Who cares what the Clave thinks, he already is the head of the Institute and he's a good leader and he's proving it. That who he likes shouldn't matter. 

"But w-," Alec starts and Jace gives him a look and he shuts his mouth. 

"No talking like that, you know to trust your gut. You're an amazing leader, one of the best. They can't take that away from you, and if they do – fight for it because I will. I stand by you through it all," Jace tells him, and then Isabelle is walking in with Lydia not far behind her, both holding plates of food. 

Both the males looked at the plates warily, and Isabelle gave a roll of her eyes. "Lydia cooked," She says with an annoyed huff as the boys grabbed their food. Alec sitting behind the desk as the other three took a seat on the couch. They were eating quietly, until Isabelle spoke up, "So did you text the girl Jace?" 

Confusion spread across Alec's face, and Lydia raised an eyebrow slightly, "Really Iz?" Jace muses, sending her a glare – there really wasn't any heat behind her. He let out a small sigh, "No. Not yet, but I did the number in my phone if that makes you happy." 

"It does not, you should text her. Don't be that kinda guy," Isabelle says around a mouthful of food, "I can do it for you." 

"Oh no! No way in hell, you'd do something to try and embarrass me," Jace replies, standing up and holding his phone in his hand as tapped his fingers against the thing. 

"Embarrass you? Jace, you don't get embarrassed," Alec commented, his eyes looking at Jace like he was trying to figure out what was going – like he was missing something. Jace could feel the confusion seeping through their bond. 

"Sent," Jace says, sitting down and picking up his food. 

A few moments later, Maryse came in, smiling at her kids as asked how their days had been. She was trying a new approach at parenting, having seen the damage it had caused her children, and that she doesn't want them to end up like her – in a loveless marriage, and thinking that their children hate them. She's shown her support for Lydia and Isabelle much better now, she's become _warmer_  in a sense towards them. It's a nice. 

Isabelle says how she trained, and how she took down Sebastian in her training session and how she had to turn him down when he asked her out. Lydia talked about her workings with the Clave, Alec talked about his talks with the Downworlders at the meeting he held today. Jace talking about his and Clary's trip into the Seelie Realm. 

-&-&- 

 **[ to; peter parker ]**  it's jace, i've been busy, but how was your day? 

 **[ to;** **captain** **america** **]**  pretty uneventful. went to school, clary came by. she has a few tattoos like you do. they're new, but cool. how did your day go? 

 **[ to; peter parker ]**  pretty uneventful, just went to work is all. 

 **[ to;** **captain** **america** **]**  maybe i can show you the captain america movies.  

 **[ to; peter parker ]**  yeah? that sounds like fun. 

 **[ to;** **captain** **america** **]**  when are you next free? 

 **[ to; peter parker ]**  i'll have to see what I'm up to, but i will get back to on it 

-&-&- 

A few weeks passed by, and now he was just sitting in one of the rooms, reading the journals that he, Clary and Isabelle had found at the cabin in which they thought they would find Valentine, but he wasn't there – but it does seem like someone had been there. It was... saddening, reading through the journals because they were full of notes on  _him_  and on Johnathan, the boy Jace had believed himself to be for a while. The dates, they were chilling because it was a horrible thing to come the conclusion, that while Valentine was raising Jace, he was also raising this other child – two sides of the same experiment. 

Even more, was with what he read finding out that the real Johnathan was out there, somewhere. 

"I-I can't believe he's still out there," Clary says, grabbing one of the books and taking a seat at the table. "My brother, he's still alive. I thought that with all this g-," Clary's voice stops when her phone goes off, she answers it, "Simon, how are you?... That's good, I can't believe you got a gig. How's Maureen?... Oh that sucks, but you're going solo then?... Guy trouble? What do -, oh... Why not just ask him out flatly. Make it plan and clear... yes I do know you Si. But I believe in you... Oh he sounds..." Clary's eyes look over to where Jace is, still reading the journal he had in front of him. "Ask him to your gig, then maybe go from there... Okay, good. I'll see you tomorrow night." 

She finished the call by hanging up, her eyes still set on Jace as his finger turns the page. "What is it?" Jace asks, looking up from the book. 

"Nothing," Clary replies, giving a small shrug but the tone of her voice, didn't make him believe that it was nothing. "How's your book going?" 

"I can't believe that Valentine had managed to raise both of us, and yet I never knew about him," Jace answers, closing the book. Figuring that he could do with a break from reading, maybe get in some training. He pulled out his phone to see a message waiting for him to open it. He must have let a smile grace his lips because Clary asks him why there is an upturn of his lips, "Nothing, I'm just going to go train. Read through Valentine's books if you want to find out more about his twisted ways." 

And with that, Jace leaves and replies to the text before changing into some gear to train. He trained until he was called for patrol for the night. He was paired with Isabelle, and the night went by smoothly. 

-&-&- 

Night was falling and Jace was making his way to  _Hunter's Moon_  where Simon apparently has booked himself a gig, he wouldn't be surprised if Maia had helped him out with it. He was nearing the bar when he hears someone call his name, turning he sees Magnus walking towards him. 

"What are you doing out here?" Magnus asks, falling into step with Jace as he continues on his way to the bar. 

"Going to Hunter's Moon," Jace replies with a small shrug of his shoulders, nodding towards the bar that was ahead, just in view. 

"How's Alexander?" 

Jace lets out a small laugh, "He's good. Give him some time," He comments, pushing open the door to the bar. Seeing the place was slightly fill, and saw Simon was up on stage getting his gear ready. Clary flanked at his side, helping him with a smile upon his face. Jace walks over to the bar, getting himself a drink and taking a spot at the bar. Magnus taking a seat next to him, Maia handing him a drink as he did. 

A few moments later, Simon started to talk into the mic, and Clary spotted Magnus and Jace. Jace noticed the smile she gave Maia, and smiled a little to himself. Music started to fill the bar along with Simon's voice, and he took a sip of his drink as he felt his lips start to turn upwards. As Simon sang, he barely touched his drink as he just swayed a little to the music. 

Simon finished his set, climbing down from the stage, and started to make his way over when Clary leaned over, whispering into Jace's ear, "Don't you dare hurt him, or I will hurt you." He turned his head to look at her, to see her with an innocent smile upon her lips, before she engaged in a conversation with Maia. 

Some of the customers started to file out, having wanted to be try out a new artist. Simon was standing in front of Jace, a huge smile upon his lips. "Hey Captain America," Simon greets, "Can we talk outside?" 

"Sure, Peter Parker," Jace replies, getting off of his seat and following Simon out the front of the bar. Standing outside, Simon pulled his jacket around himself as a cold gust of wind flew by. Silence started to fall between them, and Jace just waited for Simon to talk. 

"I like you, like  _a lot_  and I know this is a long shot, but I was wondering if maybe if the next time we watch a movie together, we make it a date. Like... a date, date. Maybe even getting dinner beforehand," Simon rambled a little, his hands moving as he talked. "Or we could just continue doing it as friends, but over the few weeks, I th-," 

"Simon," Jace interrupts his voice firm as he lets the name fall past his lips, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'm starting to feel that way too." 

Seeing Simon's face light up, was like drinking in the sun, it was so pure and Jace loved it so he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Simon's cheek. In the night light, he can faintly see a redness spread across Simon's cheeks. And it made Jace's stomach fluttered. 

-&-&- 

Three months have passed by, Alec finally made his move on Magnus and they're happily dating and Alec is still the Head of the Institute, everyone fought for him to keep it because he has proven to be an effective leader. They've captured Valentine, and found out that Sebastian was truly Johnathan, and killed the real Sebastian. Right now, he was sitting outside of the Institute, Maryse, Alec and Isabelle where sitting with him. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Isabelle asks, her eyes looking at him with a look that said she would support him through his choices, that she just wanted him to be sure. 

Jace gave a small nod of his head, and a few seconds later he heard his name and looking up he saw Simon walking towards him. Standing himself up, he flashed a smile at the boy, grabbing hold of his hand when they were close enough to do so, he can hear Isabelle whispering a  _'aww cute'_ behind his back. And he rolled his eyes a little, "Shut it Iz." 

Simon's face contoured a little at the comment, "Jace... are you okay?" 

"Yes, I just have something I want to show you," Jace replies and rolls up his sleeve, taking in a deep breath, letting it out as he activates the vision rune upon his arm. He can tell from the way Simon's face changes, that the rune has worked, and that Simon can see his family, can see the building is not as abandoned as it looked. 

"Woah... When did they get here?" Simon says, his jaw dropped as he looks behind Jace. 

"They were always there, you can just see them now. These are my family," Jace says, "And I work from in there. It's a  _long_  talk, it really is but if you come inside, I will explain it all." 

Simon gave a small nod of his head, "Okay... This is like some kind of weird shit movie happening here. Like right before the heroes find out they've got to save world from this evil guy. Oh god, are you guys in the middle of something like that? Oh my god, you are." 

Jace lets out a small laugh, and he doesn't have to look to know that Alec is rolling his eyes and already heading back in. "Well... we already defeated our biggest bad guy, but we do kill demons all the time." 

"Demons? Woah," Simon says, "Hi, I'm Simon, Simon Lewis." 

"Nice to meet you Simon, I'm Isabelle, that was Alec," Isabelle replies, with a smile upon her lips as she hold her hand out to him, and he gives it a shake. 

"I'm Maryse, Jace's mother," Maryse says, "Come on inside, I'll make some dinner while Jace and you talk." 

"Cool, that's cool. Nice to meet you all." With that, they all walked into the Institute, Simon following behind Jace. 

In Jace's room, Jace told Simon of everything. Answering any questions that Simon had, which was a lot. Told him a  _little_  about his childhood, that he's not entirely good with opening up about, but the world in which he grew up in, that he told Simon everything about. Maryse had dropped by to give them the food she had said she would, and Jace and Simon continued to talk. They did end up talking about a million and one things, because Simon wanted to know everything and to talk about how the mundanes would portray them in the films he's watched and how he would make time for Jace to watch them with him. 

They talked until they feel asleep next to each other, and Jace liked waking up with Simon snuggling into him. Jace was threading his fingers lightly through Simon's hair when there was a knock upon his door, "It's open," He called out, and Simon nuzzled in closer to him. 

The door opens, and Clary is at the door and her eyes fall upon Jace in his bed, with Simon next to him. "I thought I was clear I didn't want him to know about this? That is why I erased his memories the first time." 

"Some mundanes do know of the Shadowworld Clary, and I couldn't just keep this from him, it's my job. It's who I am, you can go back to a mundane life, I can't," Jace replies, his voice going quiet as he finished the sentence. Being a Shadowhunter is all he's known, he wouldn't know how to be mundane. No amount of movies, no amount of anything could change that but he couldn't just leave Simon. He's grown attached, and long since forgotten about Valentine's lesson on love. "Why did you come in here?" 

"I was wanting to know if you wanted to train, Izzy went to Idris with Maryse, and she usually helps me," Clary answers. 

"Sure, give me ten minutes, and I'll be there," Jace replies watching as Clary gave a small nod of her head, leaving the room. Feeling the shift in the bed, his head turns to look at Simon staring at him, "Morning." 

"Clary's a Shadowhunter? I-Is this what she's been doing? She's been lying to me?" Simon asks, and a look of sadness fills his eyes. 

"Hey, let her explain herself okay. This world... it's not the prettiest and I know why she didn't want you to know. But, that isn't my place to say," Jace informs, pressing a soft kiss to Simon's forehead. "If you don't have school, do you want to watch us train? And let Clary explain herself?" 

Simon gives a small nod of his head, and climbs off the bed. 

-&-&- 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and this is just how we've got to do it." 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

-&-&- 

Two years down the road, everyone they care about is sitting around all dressed in formal gear. Clary standing behind Simon, and Alec behind Jace as they stood in front of everyone. It wasn't a usual wedding, not when they're combine the traditions of a mundane wedding and a Shadowhunter one. 

Everyone cheers when the runes are placed upon each other, signifying their love before they're slipping on rings that have been designed by Clary especially for them. After everything, they're laying down in their hotel room on the big bed. Facing each other, with smiles that neither can seem to get rid of, like they can't believe that they're truly there. 

Simon reaches a hand over to rest upon Jace's cheeks, "I can't believe I married the strong hero Captain America," Simon speaks with a soft smile upon his lips as he rubs his thumb against Jace's cheek. 

A small laugh leaves Jace's lips, "And I can't believe I married the dork that is Peter Parker." 

Falling into a comfortable silence, Jace leans in to press a soft kiss to Simon's lips, letting himself smile to himself when Simon is returning it. Lips moving together like they were made for each other, and bodies moving closer as they let themselves be engrossed by the other. 


End file.
